


The Things She Saw

by teand



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ellen POV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd fired twice after Gordon started screaming and Sam had deflected both shots without even looking up from the handful of guts he was pulling free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things She Saw

**Author's Note:**

> Mid S2 when we got that flash of yellow in Sam's eyes. Originally posted in lj Feb 19th 2007.

"Sam's still in there, Ellen, I know it!"

Ellen ducked involuntarily as another window blew out even though the heavy wood of the bar protected them from the flying shards of glass.There wasn't going to be much of the Roadhouse left when this was over – although the point was probably moot since it seemed unlikely she'd survive the experience."That _is_ Sam," she hissed when Dean could hear her again."He's not possessed, he's _become_!"

"All right, fine!"Dean's eyes were nearly as wild as his brother's and it said something about how bad things had gotten that he didn't argue with her."But the old Sam is still in there!"

"Yeah, well it's the new Sam that's killed five Hunters and is trashing my bar just because he can.And it's the new Sam that's impervious to bullets."Her hands were damp against the stock of her shotgun.She'd fired twice after Gordon started screaming and Sam had deflected both shots without even looking up from the handful of guts he was pulling free.From what she could see, he'd seemed more upset that it was actually impossible to strangle a person with their own intestines than the fact that someone was fighting back.

"Bobby said that every time Sam... what Sam has become... every time it kills, it gets stronger."

She stared at Dean in disbelief."And that helps in this situation, how?Because you couldn't stop him when he kicked down my door and he's five kills stronger now."He should have been six kills stronger but he'd only flung Dean across the room.Of course, anyone less hard headed than Dean and the landing _would_ have killed him.

"Five down," Sam's voice agreed cheerfully.They should have known he could hear them.One after another, the balls from the pool table smashed against the wall over the bar."And three more before I hit the road.Ellen's right, Dean.You can't stop me."

Three?Her and Dean and...?She'd been sure Ash was still in town on a supply run but it would be just like the stupid son of a bitch to have passed out in his room and never left.

Bits of broken bottles glittered in Dean's hair."I can stop him."

"And you've just realized that?"Ellen saw five Hunters' lives traded for Sam's, knew Dean wouldn't hesitate paying that price.

He closed his eyes for a moment.When he opened them again, he said, "Don't miss your shot because you'll only get one chance."

"My shot?What..."But he was on his feet and over the bar before she could ask him what the hell he was talking about.Nothing she could do but stand too and bring the shotgun up to her shoulder.

"Sammy!"

She couldn't see Sam Winchester in the thing that turned toward them.She couldn't see the wide-eyed child in the photo John had showed her back when they'd first met.She couldn't see the worried young man who'd shown up looking for answers.She sure as hell couldn't see Dean's Sammy...

Until Dean put his gun in his own mouth and pulled the trigger.

And then, through the spray of blood and brains, she saw all of that.

Sam's body hit the floor a heartbeat after Dean's.

Ellen stared across the wreck of the Roadhouse, across the blood and the bodies, at her daughter standing in the open doorway.

"Easier for me," Jo said lowering her weapon, her voice shaking almost as much as her hands."I couldn't see his face."


End file.
